The skin is the largest organ of the human body and receives the most exposure to the sun and chemicals in the surrounding environment. As is well known, virtually everything that is applied to the skin is absorbed by the surrounding tissue and may eventually enter the bloodstream. If appropriate nutritional elements are routinely delivered to the skin, the overall health of the skin and surrounding tissue can be improved.
Collagen is naturally produced by the human body and helps maintain the skin. Skin health and condition can be improved by supplementing or stimulating the body's natural production of collagen.